Myszowór
Ard Skellig, Skellige |profesja = druid hierofantWiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |relacje = Geralt (przyjaciel) Crach an Craite (przyjaciel) Freya (znajoma) |aktor = Aleksander Bednarz (serial) Adam Levy (serial Netflixa) Marek Frąckowiak (gra) |występowanie = Ostatnie życzenie Miecz przeznaczenia Wiedźmin (serial) Wiedźmin (serial Netflixa) gra Wiedźmin (wspomniany) Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna }} Myszowór – druid ze SkelligeAlfabet Sapkowskiego, hierofant, . Charakterystyka Krzepki, krępy, potężny, o czarnych oczach i płowej, miotłowatej brodzie. W trakcie biesiady zaręczynowej Pavetty ubrany był w kubrak z foczej skóry, przepasany szarfą z kraciastej wełny''Kwestia ceny. . W czasie III wojny Północy z Nilfgaardem, przywódca Druidzkiego Kręgu na Skellige. Przyszywany wujek Ciri. Posiada rozległą wiedzę w dziedzinie magii, rytuałów, ziół, mitów i leczenia. Jak przywódca Kręgu, jest istotną osobistością na Skellige. Biografia thumb|Myszowór w serialu [[The Witcher.]] Jego pomoc okazała się niezwykle przydatna podczas tłumienia mocy wywołanych przez zdeterminowaną za wszelką cenę bronić Jeża królewnę Pavettę. Wściekłość tej cichej zazwyczaj dziewczyny spowodowała ujawnienie się zdolności magicznych o dużej mocy, wraz z możliwościami ich ukierunkowania. Druid wraz z Geraltem przerwał skierowany na nich atak magicznej energii, korzystając z odwrócenia uwagi księżniczki przez Kudkudaka. Pomógł także w zdjęciu klątwy z Emhyra var Emreisa skrywającego się pod imieniem Jeża z Erlenwaldu, znanego także jako Duny. Myszowór jako człowiek jest mistykiem wierzącym w siły przeznaczenia, ale także zręcznym dyplomatą i politycznym graczem, wysoce możliwe, że znany był mu znacznie szerszy obraz intrygi rozgrywającej się na jego oczach. Po wydarzeniach opisanych w opowiadaniu ''Kwestia ceny przebywał przy cintryjskim dworze jako nadworny mag i nauczyciel Pavetty, człowiek od specjalnych poruczeń królowej Calanthe. Po wydarzeniach na dworze cintryjskim, Geralt ponownie spotyka Myszowora, gdy przybywa do Cintry, by spotkać się z Dzieckiem Niespodzianką. Kolejny raz spotkali się pod Brokilonem. Wtedy poszukujący Ciri Myszowór, pomógł Geraltowi i driadom pokonać grupę najemników. Dane z różnych źródeł Komiks thumb|150px|Myszowór jako chłopiec Według komiksu Wiedźmin, Myszowór był synem wiedźmy Manissy, służącej Fregenalowi i zabitej w samoobronie przez Korina. Jego ojciec odszedł od Manissy, gdy chłopiec był mały. Nie wiedząc o tym, że Korin zabił w samoobronie jego matkę, Myszowór (jako młody chłopiec) zaprzyjaźnił się z wojownikiem oraz z druidką Visenną, przez którą został przygarnięty i zabrany do druidzkiego kręgu w Mayenie (Droga bez powrotu). thumb|120px|left|Myszowór jako młody druid Choć przez spiski czarodziejów i króla mayeński krąg został zniszczony, wraz z dwoma starszymi druidami Myszowór zaproszony został przez króla na turniej wiedźminów na specjalnie przygotowanej do tego celu arenie. Gdy turniej przerodził się jednak w masakrę wiedźminów ze szkoły Wilka, Myszowór pomógł w ucieczce Geraltowi, swojemu druhowi z dzieciństwa (Zdrada). Myszowór, mimo argumentacji Eltibalda i Stregobora sprzeciwiał się uznaniu dzieci urodzonych w „roku Czarnego Słońca” za potwory podczas wspólnej narady druida z grupą czarodziejów (Mniejsze zło). Choć Myszowór pojawia się w trzech z sześciu komiksów Macieja Parowskiego i Bogusława Polcha, żaden z nich nie jest oparty na żadnym z opowiadań Sapkowskiego, w których druid rzeczywiście się pojawia. Film i serial W filmie i serialu w rolę Myszowora wcielił się Aleksander Bednarz. Wystąpił w odcinku zatytułowanym Calanthe. Gra W grze zostaje jedynie wspomniany przez Hierofanta, który mówi że Geralt znał się z Myszoworem przed swoją amnezją. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W Wiedźmin 3 Myszowora Geralt spotyka na Ard Skellig, gdzie jest on hierofantem lokalnego kręgu druidów. Okazuje się, że nie chce dopuścić Yennefer do zniszczonej części puszczy, którą ta chciała zbadać. Przyzwala na to dopiero po zgodzie ze strony Cracha an Craite, nawet mimo tego, że czarodziejka wraz z wiedźminem ukradli z jego pracowni Maskę Uroborosa, choć jest tym faktem mocno poirytowany. Jego złość sięga zenitu, gdy Yen używa Maski, w wyniku czego artefakt traci swą moc, a nad wyspą rozpętuje się burza. Uspokaja się trochę, kiedy dowiaduje się, że było to niezbędne, by znaleźć Ciri, jednak nadal jest zagniewany, zarzuca czarodziejce dążenie do celu po trupach. Geralt może z nim zagrać w gwinta o unikatową kartę, a w późniejszym etapie gry – zwerbować go do obrony Kaer Morhen. Ciekawostki * W angielskiej wersji trzeciej części gry z nieznanych powodów zmieniono jego imię z (występującego w anglojęzycznych książkach) Mousesack na Ermion. Linki zewnętrzne Przypisy ar:ماوسزاك cs:Myšilov de:Mäussack en:Mousesack es:Myszowor fr:Sac-à-souris it:Saccoditopo pt-br:Myszowor ru:Мышовур uk:Мишовур vi:Mousesack Kategoria:Druidzi Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Skelligijczycy Kategoria:Postacie z The Witcher Kategoria:Do poprawy